Truth or Dare
by Vickytoria13
Summary: This is yet another random skit I made up. In this one, the Cullens are playing TRUTH OR DARE!


Twilight Skit

Twilight Skit

_Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet are at the Cullen's house. They are all really bored. So, they are trying to think of random things to do. _

Everyone: I'M BORED!!

Edward-what do you guys want to do??

Bella-Well, I can think of one thing_…(thinking of her and Edward making out)_

Alice-Bella, you're the only one who would enjoy that. Oh, and Edward, of course.

Edward-What??

Alice-She wanted to….never mind!

Emmet-Oh, I know!! We can go wrestle bears!

Bella-_glares at Emmet_ No.

Jasper-We can talk about our feelings…..

Rosalie-wtf?

Alice-Oh, I know! We can play truth or dare!!

Everyone else-_sigh_ ok…..

Alice-Yay!! I'll go first!! Jasper, TRUTH OR DARE??

Jasper-DARE!!

Alice-Ok, I dare you to……_whispers something in his ear_

Jasper-wtf? Why on earth would I do that?

Alice-are you CHICKEN?? Bock, bock, bock??

Jasper-_scowls_ Fine.

Alice-MUUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_Jasper walks up to Edward_

Edward-What are you going to-

Jasper-Dontcha wish your girlfriend was HOT like me? Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a FREAK like me? DONTCHA?! DONTCHA, baby, dontcha?

Edward-wtf??

Jasper-There Alice, I hope your happy!

Alice-_giggle_Oh, don't worry! I'm very _giggle_ happy! OK Jasper, your turn!!

Jasper-Ok, umm…Rosalie! Truth or dare?

Rosalie-truth.

Jasper-oh, come on, Rose! Have some fun!

Rosalie-I am having fun. And I pick truth.

Jasper-_sigh_ fine………ok, are you really in love with Emmet?

Rosalie-Yes, of course!

Emmet-I knew it!

Rosalie-_glares at Emmet_

Emmet-Just kidding…

Jasper-Well, that was a rip-off…

Rosalie-Ok, my turn! Bella, truth or dare?

Bella-Umm, ok, why not? I pick dare!

Rosalie-Ok, I dare you to..._whispers_

Bella-What the heck? Oh well, I'll do it…

_Bella walks over to Edward_.

Bella-Hey, Edward! Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this! Umm…do you want to go to prom with me?

Edward-Really?

Bella-……yes…..

Edward-Ok!

Bella-There you go Rosalie, half the dare is complete.

Edward-HALF?! What's the other half?

Rosalie-You'll see…._giggle_

Bella-scowl

Bella-Ok, now it's my turn! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! EDWARD! Truth or dare?

Edward-Dare!

Bella-Ok, lets see….hmmm, what should I make him do? smiles menacingly Oh, I know! Hehe…..

Edward-Oh my God, the suspense is killing me. eye roll

Bella-Ok, I dare you to…

Emmet-GET ON WITH IT!

Bella-Ok, gosh! Edward, I dare you to go to my house and ask Charlie if you can use his bathroom!

Edward-Wtf? I am NOT doing that!

Bella-You have to! giggle

Edward-growl Fine!

Later at Bella's house. Bella and the rest of the Cullens are hiding in the bushes while Edward knocks on the door. Charlie answers it.

Charlie-surprisedOh, hi Edward…Bella's not here right now….actually, she at….your house…

Edward-Oh, I know, that's ok. I was just going to ask you if…I could use your bathroom.

Alice, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet choke back laughter

Charlie-Umm……ok……come in and take care of your, er….needs…

Edward-Thank you.

Edward goes inside and comes back out a few minutes later

Edward-That was humiliating!

Bella-Good.

Emmet-That was hilarious!

Edward-growl Let's go home.

Back at the Cullens

Edward-Ok, now it's MY turn! Alice, truth or dare?

Alice-Dare!!

Edward-I dare you to try and see what Jacob is doing right now!

Alice-What? But…you know I can't see him!

Edward-I know! I just like messing with you!

Alice-Humph! Ok, well…I guess it's my turn again…Edward, truth or dare?

Edward-What!? But I just went!

Alice-Revenge, baby! Sweet, sweet revenge.

Edward-Fine…dare.

Alice-I dare you to whispers

Edward-Laughing I don't think so!

Alice-Well, I do! DO it!

Edward-scowl Fine…

Edward walks over to Bella

Edward-smiles Hi Bella. You look very sexy.

Bella-super blush attack Um, Edward? I'm wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt…

Edward-I still think you look sexy…walks away

Alice-Hmm, that wasn't as funny as I intended it to be…can I have a do-over?

Edward-Nope! Bella, truth or dare?

Bella-Dare.

Edward-I dare you to kiss me.

Bella-eye roll Oh my god, it's just SOOO horrible. I would never do THAT! giggle

Bella walks over to Edward and kisses him

Emmet-Ok, I think this game has officially ended. Rose, lets go work on my car.

Emmet and Rosalie leave

Jasper-So, what are we gonna do now?

Alice-I don't know, but there has to be something…

A week later at the prom. Rmember? Bella still ahs to do the rest of her dare! evil laugh

Edward-So, what's the other half of the dare?

Bella-You'll see…

_Later after they have danced for a while_

Random person-Hey Edward! Bella told us…

Edward-What..?

Random person-You know, about you being so special to her. She wanted you to know how much she loves you, so she told everyone to come tell you that you're the best person in the world. So, I guess I told you, so bye!

Another Random Person-Hey Edward, you're the best person in the world!

Edward-thinking This is humiliating! I gotta go find Bella!

_A couple minutes later after Edward finds Bella_

Bella-How many people have said it so far? giggle

Edward-grrrrrr About 347. Actually, exactly 347.

Bella-Do you wan to go home?

Edward-Yes.

Bella-Phew! Glad this is over! Sorry, remember, it was Alice, not me.

Edward-I know, love, I could never be mad at you.

Bella-smile I don't deserve you.

Edward-I think it's the other way around.

Bella-Oh well, I'm tired, let's go home.

THE END!!


End file.
